Un buen amigo
by Arken Elf
Summary: Jazz y Bluesteak le hacen una breve visita a Prowl quien se encuentra en recuperación poco despues de haber sido rescatado Historia desarrollada entre los eventos retratados en Sobreviviendo


Un buen amigo

Notas del Autor: Un fic. Siguiendo la línea de tiempo de mis otros Fics, desde el punto de vista de Jazz, si no has leído Decepticons no importa, pero recomendaría que le dieran una leída a Honor a los Viejos amigos, dos lados de una moneda y Sobreviviendo para entender mejor la historia.

Gracias.

………………………….

En Cybertron, las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas. Los días de presiones a causa de la guerra se volvieron más tranquilos, devolviendo un poco de tranquilidad al planeta poco después de la salida de los Decepticons.

Muchos agradecían a su nuevo líder, argumentando que era gracias a sus capacidades de comando y las de sus oficiales. Hecho que no tuvo un efecto positivo en los sobrevivientes del grupo de Optimus Prime, y aunque algunos lograron sobrellevarlo, otros no.

……………………..

Jazz se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, su visor se enfocaba hacia la figura en el centro. A su lado algunos monitores mostraban el progreso de la chispa en su interior, una chispa débil la cual aún luchaba por sobrevivir.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Se escucho la voz de First Aid, el protectobot a cargo de esa unidad médica.

-¿No hay cambio?- Pregunto el Porche entrando al lugar, inseguro de lo que podría ver, su amigo le había explicado lo complejo de la operación, la chispa del táctico estaba sumamente dañada , existente solo por un link, con una estructura irreparable, por lo que fue necesario hacer un transplante de la chispa a otra protoforma adaptada para esas necesidades.

El ex espía camino hasta denotar con claridad los drásticos cambios que su amigo presentaba. Era tan diferente; conservando sus tonos claros, pero demasiado distinto. Sin ese frente oscuro, o sus características alas puerta, que tanto revelaban acerca de su estado de ánimo. Prowl siempre fue conocido por su seriedad y falta de sentimientos, pero para Jazz eso siempre había sido mentira, si se le observaba bien, cualquiera podía percatarse de su ánimo con solo mirar la posición de esas 2 portezuelas. Sin embargo lo que más le impacto fue la máscara que cubría la mitad del rostro.

-¿Por qué?- Se escucho la exclamación de Jazz.

-No lo se- Afirmo el médico, -Su protoforma se adapto a esta singular figura poco después del transplante de chispa, lo que es inusual, tu sabes que generalmente hay que esperar a que el sujeto escanee algún vehículo antes de que una transformación final se de. Yo también me sorprendí mucho, esperaba toparme con algo similar a su forma primaria- Explico First Aid.

Jazz asintió pensativo.

-Es tan diferente- Susurro el porche sin querer. La depresión era evidente en su voz.

El protectobot no hizo señal alguna respecto al comentario, a pesar de haberlo escuchado con claridad. Él comprendía lo que Jazz había experimentado en esos tiempos, siendo despojado de su rango por Rodimus, quien al desconocer las verdaderas habilidades del Blanquinegro, simplemente se enfoco en sus otras tropas.

Jazz era un gran saboteardor y espía, probablemente el mejor, pero después del ataque a la Ciudad cambio drásticamente, no en su actitud o en su ser, fingiendo su eterna alegría, si no en su chispa, el dolor era evidente en sus palabras, para los que sabían donde buscar. Muchas veces el bot peleo valientemente, pero sus acciones comenzaron a ser más peligrosas, su actitud más fría en batalla, llevándolo a un punto en el que nadie más que sus viejos conocidos deseaban trabajar con él. Rodmus lo destituyo sin pensarlo.

-Optimus habría detectado la verdad-Se dijo el medico, -Seguro que él lo habría recuperado al viejo jazz-Continuo en su mente. No es que Rodimus fuera malo, sólo no entendía algunos detalles que hacían de Optmus tan especial.

-¿Donde están sus hermanos?- Comento Jazz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de First Aid.

-Ellos salieron, han estado aquí desde que fue transferido a está área, desafortunadamente una emergencia se dio hace poco; ambos fueron llamados como backup, supongo que no es nada extremo o no habrían mandado al jovencito- Replico el protectobot.

-Sabes, a pesar de haber conocido a Prowl desde hace tanto tiempo, el no hablaba mucho de ellos, como si quisiera olvidarlo o hacer como si esa parte de su vida no existiera, yo sabía de X-Brawn porque trabajamos juntos alguna vez antes de esa misión a la tierra, del chico, jamás lo conocí- Dijo el Porche sin alejar la mirada de esa forma frente a él.

-Si, ya conoces a Prowl, siempre dejando esos detalles de lado- Contesto el médico tratando de aligerar el momento…

Los segundos pasaron pero ninguno dijo más, algo desconcertante en realidad, simplemente la forma del Porche y esa depresiva actitud no iban bien juntas. El visor podía esconder el sentimiento detrás de esa mirada, pero el silencio no.

Finalmente First Aid, decidido continuar, decidido a recuperar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no habías venido Jazz, estoy seguro de que tu compañía había sido bienvenida, esos chicos la han pasado mal, sobre todo Side Burn. Debiste verlo el día que se entero del transplante, fue caótico. X-Brawn tuvo que casi noquearlo para sacarlo de la habitación. Él solo gritaba una y otra vez que lo que queríamos era acabar con su hermano, que eran órdenes de Rodimus Prime. La verdad no se de donde tuvo esa idea, pero supongo que fue de la propaganda que ha estado rondando estos días, en realidad me recordó la paranoia de Red Alert- Comento el buen doctor.

-Je,je,je entonces si fue extremo- Sonrío el saboteador. El protectobot admiro por ese genuino gesto en el rostro del porche, algo ausente en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno no es que no haya querido, al principio tuve mucho trabajo bajo el mando de Magnus hasta que se cansaron de mi "optimismo"- Afirmo Jazz haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra para marcar el sarcasmo.

-Como sea, después de eso fui enviado a otra sección, un centro médico para unos análisis y no fue hasta hoy que pude salir, vine en cuanto pude hombre- Prosiguió el porche.

First Aid había escuchado acerca de ese detalle, algo que no deseo mencionar, pues era un tema algo delicado.

-De cualquier manera no estuve sólo, Bluesteak me acompaño la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora somos como hermanos- Continuo Jazz como si no sucediera nada, la máscara parecía regresar a su lugar.

-No te vayas de nuevo amigo- Pensó el médico, pero fue incapaz de expresar lo que pensaba. Mucho menos después de oír del joven francotirador.

-¿Cómo esta el buen Blue?- Pregunto el doctor.

Un flasheo en el visor de su amigo no revelo nada bueno, la sonrisa desapareció por unos momentos, pero regreso tan rápido como se había marchado.

-No muy bien, veras, el no tomo las cosas positivamente creo que el sobrevivir a una masacre para encontrarse de nueva en otra en tan poco tiempo no ayudo, estuvo deprimido hombre, realmente deprimido, pero eso es pasado, ahora esta mejor, de hecho ambos regresamos al frente en las unidades de vigilancia, tu sabes aún hay detalles con Galvatron y Charr- Comento el saboteador.

-Comprendo, aunque creí que ninguno de los dos querría volver- Replico el protectobot arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, él no quería dejar que sus pensamientos se hiciesen presentes.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien, además es mejor que estarse auto lamentando por ahí, sólo quería asegurarme de que el buen Prowl estuviese seguro antes de marcharnos-Aseguro el porche.

-Lo entiendo, por cierto. ¿Blue esta abajo?- Pregunto el médico, pensando en darse una vuelta, hace mucho que no veía al Datsun después de todo, y Jazz necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su amigo.

-Yep, él esta abajo, no quiso subir, créeme a mi también se me dificulto un poco, es sólo que ver a Prowly así, bueno tu entiendes, sólo necesitaba despedirme por un tiempo, espero volver a verlo en cuanto este de nuevo en línea, de menos se que esta vivo y es suficiente para mi- Exclamo Jazz

-Okay- Fue la respuesta de First Aid.

-Estaremos bien, le daremos más problemas a Ultra Magnus, pero supongo que él mejor que nadie lo acepto desde el momento en que nos recibió en su equipo- Dijo el saboteador.

-Bien, no quiero quitarte más el tiempo Jazz, te dejare a solas un momento, pues necesito hacer mi ronda, te veo luego- Exclamo el protectobot alejándose.

-De menos se que ahora Jazz tiene alguien por quien preocuparse y no hará nada tonto eso es seguro- Pensó el médico bajando a ver al Datsun quien se encontraba sentado en una banca mirando el piso mientras esperaba.

-Creo que no podía estar en mejores manos- Finalizo admirando la figura del francotirador.

……………………………

En la habitación…

Jazz se sentó a un lado del Táctico.

-Sabes Prowl, alguna vez Spike me dijo que a pesar de que una persona se encontraba en coma, podía escuchar todo lo que le sus amigos o familia le comentaban y que incluso eso podía traerlos de regreso. No se si sea verdad o si se aplique con nosotros por igual, pero yo quiero creer que si- Exclamo el porche

-Las cosas han estado difíciles, la verdad es que debía venir antes, pero no tuve el valor. Se que seguramente pensarás que es poco lógico, pero hombre tu siempre fuiste el que seguía esas normas, no yo… Tú conoces al viejo y emotivo Jazz-

-La verdad es que Blue me preocupaba, el se puso muy mal después de lo que sucedió, tu sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo para él, siempre queriéndose hacer el chico rudo al que nada le afecta, honestamente por momentos pensé que lo perdía, fue difícil Prowl, lo fue- Continuo desviando la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación, donde una cámara de video desactivada les apuntaba.

-Lamento que tengamos que vernos así, pero yo hice algo… bueno se que tu lógica lo desaprobaría, pero no podía dejarlo así, Sky me ayudará con algunos detalles, probablemente escuches cosas malas acerca de mi persona, pero tu sabrás que no son verdad, siempre has sido bueno para deducir las cosas-

-Bueno amigo, sólo quería desearte suerte, cuídate mucho Prowl, la verdad es que esto es un poco complicado, pero te aseguro que es temporal, me saludas a la familia hombre, y en serio deberías tomarlos más en cuenta, recuerda que son tus hermanos y te aman. Demonios Prowl aprecia lo que tienes, recuerda lo valioso que es-

Jazz le dio una leve palmada a su amigo en el hombro antes de levantarse para volver con Bluesteak.

-Te veré luego, espero que de verdad pongas atención en tu familia, cuídalos Prowly, nos estamos viendo- Dijo el saboteador deteniéndose en la entrada.

-Algo más, que no se te suba a la cabeza esa nueva forma deportiva- Finalizo saliendo de la habitación.

……………………………

Bluesteak sabía que First Aid estaba ahí al otro lado del pasillo, pero no intento contactarlo, era mejor así, pues en ese momento se encontraba sumamente molesto por una charla que escucho de dos Bots quienes estaban sentados a su lado minutos antes y no sabía como podía reaccionar, no quería causar más problemas a Jazz.

First Aid no se movió, dándole más tiempo al francotirador, esperando de menos una mirada, algo; lo que fuese, pero el otro Autobot parecía no querer saber nada.

…………………………….

(Bluesteak)

-¡Mejores que Optimus!, Tontos. Optimus siempre fue el más grande líder; el mejor. Sacrifico su vida por ellos, junto con el resto del grupo, si en realidad conocieran la verdad, ¿Pero quien era él para negarlo?, ¿Quién era?- Se dijo el Datsun oprimiendo sus puños.

El médico noto esto lo que lo incito aproximarse.

-Hola Blue- Exclamo el Aid ofreciendo su mano, el joven salio de su estupor para ver al otro Autobot frente a él con su mano extendida.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- Continuo el protectobot.

-Ho…hola- Susurro Blue levemente.

El médico conoció al francotirador como uno de los bots que nunca se callaban, recordó como pasaba el tiempo hablando sin cesar desesperando a cualquiera, incluso a Optimus Prime, por lo que esa actitud era realmente rara en él, pero después de la explicación de Jazz era compresible, afortunadamente el Datsun replico lo que era buena señal.

First Aid tomo asiento al lado de Bluesteak

-Jazz me comento que regresan al servicio activo- Comento tranquilamente Aid.

-¿EH?, a, si, si, volvemos, me impresiona que nos hayan recibido, es bueno… es… - Un suspiro interrumpió la frase.

-Descuida amigo, yo entiendo, ¿Volverán después?, podría presentarte a Side Burn, ese chico es casi de la misma edad que tú-

-Side Burn… ¿Quién será?- Se pregunto el francotirador, -hmm si supongo- Continuo volviendo a enfocar su mirada hacia el piso.

-Bueno, eso espero, estaré esperando- Finalizo First Aid al ver la familiar forma de Jazz aparecer en el pasillo.

-Nos veremos, cuídate hombre y cuida a Prowl, ¿kay?- Exclamo el Porche jalando la puerta de su amigo indicándole que era hora de partir.

-Ya sabes que si- Replico el protectobot, créeme si algo aprendí de Rachet es que jamás debemos permitir que algo se interponga entre un médico y su paciente, aunque eso indique un par de golpes- Afirmo Aid.

-Ja, ja, ja, tu si sabes Hombre, así se habla- Respondió el saboteador, -Suerte, nos estaremos viendo- Finalizo alejándose junto con Blue quien le siguió no sin antes hacer un gesto de despedida.

-Claro amigos, cuídense- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el doctor antes de que el par desapareciera por la entrada principal.

-Suerte chicos, supongo que no necesitare contactar a Ultra Magnus para que podamos hablar- Pensó First Aid, -

………………………….

-¿Todo Bien?- Pregunto Bluesteak una vez afuera.

-Todo Bien- Respondió Jazz, -Prowl sobrevivirá- Continuo

-Me alegra- Contesto el Datsun -No vamos a regresar con Ultra Magnus, ¿cierto?-

-No- Replico el saboteador retomando su forma de vehículo-

-Eso imaginé- Afirmo Bluesteak imitando a su acompañante.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con otro viejo amigo- Exclamo el porche iniciando su motor, sin embargo el Datsun no lo siguió.

El porche no avanzo notando la duda en su acompañante

-Esta bien Blue, te aseguro que a Skyfire le alegrará saber que la tripulación aumento- Exclamo Jazz

-Es sólo que no se si podamos volver después de esto, tú me ayudaste Jazz y no quiero que tu carrera se vea en dificultades por mí- Replico el francotirador culpable.

-Amigo, no te preocupes, hay cosas más importantes, además ¿Cuál carrera?, esa ya la arruine yo solito, así que no quieras robarte el crédito hombre- Afirmo el porche.

Bluesteak encendió su motor indicando su respuesta después de comentario.

-Súper, ahora vamos antes de que alguien más note nuestra presencia- Finalizo el saboteador.

Minutos después ambos se marcharon con la promesa de que regresarían.

Algún día…

……………………………………

Notas del Autor: Okay este fic se desarrolla después de Sobreviviendo, pero antes que Dos lados de una moneda. No tengo nada contra Rodimus Prime, pero para mí el mejor líder Autobot siempre será el buen Optimus, como sea no es con el objetivo de molestar a nadie ni mucho menos.

Atentamente Arken elf.


End file.
